1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a content processing apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a content processing apparatus which processes high resolution content and displays an object considering an output resolution, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed and distributed. Televisions (TVs) are examples of display apparatuses.
As the performance of the TV has been improved in recent years, the TV has been developed to the extent that it can display high quality content such as three dimensional (3D) content or high resolution content. In particular, the technology enabling the TV to display ultra high definition (UHD) content has been developed.
UHD content refers to content that has higher definition or resolution than that of full HD content. The number of pixels of UHD content approaches 4000 (4K) (3840×2160)−8000 (8K) levels (7680×4320). Since a screen resolution depends on the number of pixels, 4K UHD is four times clearer than the HD (1920×1080). 8K UHD is 16 times clearer than HD. Also, HD content has a refresh rate of 30 Hz, whereas the UHD has a refresh rate of 60 Hz. The refresh rate refers to the number of frames transmitted per second. That is, UHD content can transmit 60 images per second. Therefore, the user can enjoy a more natural and dynamic image.
Since high resolution content such as UHD content has many pixels, the high resolution content should be displayed on a display apparatus with a large screen. Also, in order to make a user enjoy a more realistic image, as many images as possible should come into a user's view. That is, many images should be seen from a user's wide viewing angle. The modern HD TV provides a viewing angle of 30°, whereas the UHD TV should provide a viewing angle of more than 30°.
Although image content manufacturing technologies have been developed as described above, the HD display apparatus is distributed more than the UHD display apparatus. In order to display high resolution content such as UHD content on a low resolution display apparatus, a video frame should be scaled down.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views illustrating display states of a high resolution display apparatus and a low resolution display apparatus.
FIG. 1 illustrates UHD content which is displayed on a UHD display apparatus 10 and an HD display apparatus 20. An image frame of the UHD content comprises an object such as a subtitle 11. Since the UHD display apparatus 10 displays the UHD content of a normal size, the subtitle 11 is also large in size so that it can be recognized by a user. On the other hand, since the HD display apparatus 20 scales down the video frame of the UHD content and displays the UHD content, the subtitle 11 is also reduced in size in similar proportion. Specifically, the subtitle 11 is reduced by ¼. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to recognize the subtitle 11.
FIG. 2 illustrates UHD content which is displayed with an object such as a menu 12 being added to a video frame. The video frame may comprise various menus that can be selected to control the reproduction of the UHD content. The menu 12 is also reduced in size by ¼ on the HD display apparatus 20 and thus is difficult to recognize. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the user to select the menu 12.
As described above, if high resolution content is reproduced by a low resolution display apparatus, there is a problem in that it is difficult to identify an object such as a subtitle or a menu.